As a semiconductor device including heat radiating fins, a semiconductor device has been proposed which includes a substrate, an insulating substrate that is provided on the front surface of the substrate, a semiconductor chip that is provided on the insulating substrate, and a plurality of fins formed on the rear surface of the substrate.
In the semiconductor device, heat generated from the semiconductor chip is transferred to the plurality of fins through the insulating substrate and the substrate, and is then emitted from the plurality of fins to the outside. As the semiconductor device including the heat radiating fins, for example, a semiconductor device has been proposed which includes an electronic component mounting conductive layer that is formed on the upper surface of a ceramic insulating substrate, a fin base that is formed on the lower surface of the insulating substrate, and an insulating fin including a plurality of heat radiating fins (for example, see Patent Document 1).